No lo creerías
by Miki-BL
Summary: A Rin le inquieta saber un misterio específico sobre su pareja, algo que llamó su atención y este se niega rotundamente a contárselo ¿Por qué se empeña en ocultarlo? Y aunque parezca una tontería va a ir cobrando mayor importancia porque el tiempo organizó todo para que así ocurriera.


**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

 **-La pareja principal y única descripta, RinHaru.**

 **-Quise intentar algo de ciencia ficción (o intento de ella) y esta cosa salió (? pero quería aclarar que no profundizo demasiado sobre el año actual en que ocurren los hechos, solo del pasado traté de hacer lo posible para describir una fecha y que se guíen. Lo importante que quiero que se entienda es las conexiones entre pasado y presente.**

 **-Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia (pero nunca esta de más aclararlo)**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 _ **No lo creerías.**_

Desde tan pequeños se han sentido atraídos el uno con el otro, quizás por tener cosas en común o al contrario también, por no coincidir. Tener esa necesidad de acercarse, de hablarse y ya no tener vuelta atrás. Pasar de ser amigos a ser rivales, tener esa extraña obsesión que nunca se entendió en profundidad hasta ese día que arreglaron asuntos del pasado nadando como tanto les gustaba, luego descubrir que ese sentimiento del uno con el otro que los conectaba, esa intensidad, esa necesidad, el modo en que olvidaban su alrededor para centrarse solo en ellos, hacer que sus cabezas se inunden de pensamientos sobre el otro o sobre por qué no podían pensar en otra cosa _"¿Por qué siempre eras tu quien resaltaba en los demás? ¿Era más que admiración?"_ Claramente. Porque ni de amigos o rivales se trataba, ambos pensaban prácticamente lo mismo todo ese tiempo desde niños hasta adolescentes-adultos y preguntarse cosas como esas eran solo un cuarto. Eran un amor romántico, lo son. Solo que llevó trabajo admitirlo, hasta que los sentimientos se desbordaron siendo el momento de exponerlos. Rin Matsuoka fue el primero en decirlo, liberándose por fin y descubriendo que los sentimientos de la otra persona no eran diferentes a los suyos. Haruka Nanase también llevaba guardando ese amor latente desde hacía bastante y escuchar que aquello mismo que sentía era correspondido, fue de los mejores regalos que le otorgó la vida.

Una anécdota que siempre recordarán fue el impacto que causó notar a sus amigos nada sorprendidos como imaginaron. Ellos ya se lo esperaban porque les parecía obvio. Incluso Nagisa confesó suponer que tenían un romance secreto y al no sentirse seguros por lo que pensarían, lo ocultaron. Toda una novela la cual estaba bastante acertada solo que en vez de ser secreta, fue contada porque confiaban plenamente y no tenían motivos para no decírselo a sus preciados amigos.

Cuatro años llevaban de relación pero todavía quedaban cosas que aprender el uno del otro. Varias veces Rin recurría a Makoto, el experto lee mentes de Haru, quién más lo conocía desde cerca para entender ciertos aspectos o simplemente para quitarse alguna duda sobre su pareja que descubrió de casualidad y este se negaba a responder porque tal vez se trataba de algo vergonzoso. En cambio Haru igual de curioso pero no tan intenso, si tenía algo por descubrir y no podía hacerlo mediante Rin, recurría a la señora Matsuoka o la hermana Gou o simplemente por su cuenta (siendo esta la más efectiva) recurriendo al típico chantaje sexual del que es imposible decir no: _"Si me cuentas sobre eso te dejaré cumplir X fantasía sexual" "Si me lo dices, haré lo que quieras por una semana" "Me lo cuentas y te haré X cosa en la intimidad"_ etcétera de varios ejemplos que se limitaban a ser sumamente provocativos para Rin y que lamentablemente con Haru no funcionaban porque siempre se mostró desinteresado cuando Rin trataba de chantajearlo, ni con caballa o agua funcionaba, y eso que eran sus mas grandes amores.

Bien cierto encontraba Rin a la oración que decía "Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona" porque Haru lucía un aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba a pesar de parecer tan simple de entender. Siempre hubo cosas que intentó averiguar, pero había una en particular que ni Makoto, ni el insistir hasta el cansancio hicieron que lo sepa. Lo único que siempre se llevaba al final era una frase de Haru muy convencido diciendo _"No lo creerías..."_

¿Qué es exactamente lo que no creería? Ya había atinado a preguntar demasiado y con lo poco que tenía recolectado no llegaba a saber quien, como y cuando. Preguntó si fue una mala experiencia y recibió un no como respuesta. Entonces se volvía cada vez más enigmático con el pasar del tiempo ¿Es que no confiaba en él y pensaba que buscaría a esa persona para golpearlo o algo así? Escapaba de su comprensión el por que tanto misterio.

Quería saber sobre la primera vez de Haru porque era algo llamativo. Él siempre fue alguien solitario, incluso demasiado que preocupaba y al momento de tener relaciones sexuales con él, encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ya no era virgen fue algo que destacó y nunca entendió. Tal vez estaba juzgando a un libro por su portada pero vamos, era Haru, lo conocía bastante, a lo que se limitaba era obvio. No cabía espacio para que haya tenido a alguien más, o al menos eso creía.

Se lo preguntó hasta el cansancio si tuvo otro romance además de él, si simplemente no era virgen porque había utilizado algún tipo de objeto fálico para experimentar, si fue un touch and go, pero Haru sólo le aseguró que su primera vez fue con una persona de carne y hueso. Entonces... ¿Por qué no hablaba sobre él? Llegó a pensar tal vez que fue Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y se lo preguntó, haciendo que responda nuevamente con un no. Lanzó todos los nombres que conocían en común, incluso pensó en Ikuya recibiendo la misma respuesta volviéndose impotente el no llegar a obtener nada de información.

Recordó una vez hablar eso con Makoto, sobre si Haru tuvo un romance de adolescente que desconocía o un amante a escondidas. El tema salió porque Rin encontró una fotografía de Haru mirando revistas de manantiales con demasiado entusiasmo en casa de Mako, entonces este optó por contarle sobre "el primer amor de Haru" a lo que Rin respondió primero con una mirada extrañada y luego con risas, era tan típico de Haru. Luego volvió en su semblante serio a preguntar si realmente él que era su mejor amigo conocía algún real amorío de Haru que involucre a una persona y no el agua. Motivo del que Makoto se sumergió en recuerdos sin ubicar a alguien en si, pero lo más cercano fue, que una vez se topó con un reloj de muñeca bien extraño frente a la puerta de entrada en casa de Haru porque justamente iba a pasar por su casa a repasar sobre no recuerda que clase encontrándose aquello. Lo más llamativo fue el comportamiento de Haru ese día porque enseguida se dio cuenta que se hallaba alguien más en la casa pero no podía presentar a esa persona, tampoco nunca explicó con exactitud de quien se trataba y porque lucía tan nervioso cuando fue a abrir la puerta. De hecho, mas sonrojado de lo normal en Haru.

Esto claramente era algo más que se guardó, recolectando así, por lapsos de tiempo diferentes fuentes sobre eso. Mayormente los hallaba casual, cuando salía el tema de conversación, aprovechando lo poco que encontraba desde recuerdos de Makoto y los pocos detalles que Haru brindó, desde luego que mínimos porque enseguida evadía el tema.

" Romance fugaz - un momento de pasión - algo que no olvidaré porque significó mucho - fue muy importante y lo seguirá siendo - me encantó tanto que si lo volvería a ver, volvería a enloquecer de ganas por acostarme con él pero eso nunca va a pasar. "

Eso era todo. No decía su nombre, tampoco edad, ni como era o al menos si vivía. Haru estaba convencido de no decir más y en el último tiempo Rin se mostraba insoportablemente insistente con ello. Tanto así que esa noche donde cumplían 4 años y 3 meses, en pleno acto sexual, ya en el auge, aprovechó sacando aquello para ver si así decía algo pero otra vez volvía a repetir "No lo creerías" y algo sentía que necesitaba saber, que incluso luego se disculpó con Haru por preguntárselo en ese momento, es que llevaba ocupando un lugar en su mente que no podía irse con facilidad. Parecía una tontería pero hasta que la curiosidad no lo mate no iba a detenerse, era de los que prefería morir sabiendo.

Al principo le parecía divertida la incógnita, la dejaba pasar, luego mutó en una extraña sensación, como si algo le pidiese desesperadamente saber, como si se agotara "la espera" de saber sobre ello que lo presionaba y no tenía como explicarlo.

A diferencia de Haru que satisfecho con su noche calurosa se durmió enseguida con rapidez apoyado en su pecho y rodeándolo con un brazo encima, él no conciliaba el sueño porque esa estupidez no lo dejaba dormir. A pesar de todo era algo del pasado de Haru, y si, le interesaba pero ¿Tanto como para no dejarlo dormir? ¿Tanto para sentir el límite de que ya no cabía más sobre lo mismo? Ya no le parecía normal, eso empujaba con fuerza esa noche y no lo soportó un segundo más. Tuvo que salir a caminar.

El recorrido durante la noche estrellada volvió un calmante efectivo. Caminó alrededor de una hora deteniéndose en el medio de un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo que tanto le gustaban. Se había sentado en un banco blanco muy particular, uno donde muchas veces se sentaban a platicar con Haru, aún en el hoy lo seguían haciendo cuando iban por allí, elegían ese lugar para estar juntos, como uno de los tantos rincones donde solo ellos entendían que tenía una chispa de especial. Incluso Rin estando solo le invadían recuerdos con Haru allí, sentía que era un espacio que se ocupaba de dos y en ese momento era solo él. Recordó como un flash repentino una de las primeras veces donde se encontró con Haru allí cuando aún no eran pareja e intentó recrear el momento donde él sin querer toca la mano de Haru y ambos se sonrojan completamente alejándose un poco de si. Al intentar recordarlo miró hacia su derecha y bajó la vista a su mano donde solo estaba tratando de imaginar la imagen de un Haru tocándolo sin querer, pero a cambio de eso se llevó una sorpresa que un poco lo asustó: A unos pocos centímetros de su mano apoyada en el banco divisó un reloj de mano.

Se llevó un susto porque estuvo alrededor de diez minutos sentado volando en recuerdos sin nunca percatarse del reloj. Juraba haber prestado atención a esa parte y no había nada. Como si por arte de magia apareciera unos segundos antes de que mirara otra vez. Y eso no era todo lo que llamó su atención, sino que también porque era un reloj muy particular. La malla del reloj era de cuadrados en blanco y negro, los números, agujas y la hebilla en dorado y el fondo del círculo también era en blanco y negro solamente que no parecían exactamente cuadrados o quizás lo eran pero mas curvados.

No había a quien preguntar sobre ello, tampoco se detendría a reflexionar en profundidad sobre un reloj perdido. Así que simplemente se levantó del asiento guardándolo en su bolsillo del jean. Ya era tarde, temía que Haru se despierte y preocupase, así que apuró el paso con una nueva adquisición encima dirigiéndose a su casa.

Como supuso, Haru dormía plácidamente. Eso lo hizo sentir más que relajado y ya sintiendo como la somnolencia se presentaba, se recostó estirando uno de sus brazos para atrapar y acurrucar a su lado a Haru que a pesar de estar dormido cedió sin objeciones.

En la mañana siguiente despertó encontrándose sin Haru. Probablemente estaba preparando el desayuno. Se giro para tomar el celular a mirar el horario pero no lo encontró sobre la mesa de siempre, notó a la cama más pequeña de como la recordaba y cuando se levantó se encontró con unas cortinas diferentes a las que estaban el día anterior, la pared tenía otro color y cuando despertó por completo se dio cuenta que ese no era su cuarto. Se sobresaltó de más abriendo la puerta con desesperación para encontrarse con una casa completamente diferente a la suya ¿Acaso nunca llegó a su casa y algo pasó? Haru no estaba en ninguna parte, y corrió desesperado a la salida para volver a mirar desde fuera y darse cuenta que si, efectivamente era su casa pero no lucía para nada como ella en el interior. La cuadra por fuera estaba algo diferente, con unos colores un poco más apagados e incluso una tienda que siempre estaba a media cuadra de allí no estaba ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño lúcido? No, era completamente real. Estaba perdido en su propia ciudad, algo no iba igual que siempre y Haru no estaba por ningún lado. Continuo su caminata por una zona más transitada de Tokyo que conocía bien para llegar a la casa de Makoto pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos a mirar con detenimiento los aparatos tecnológicos que se exhibían. Resultaron llamativos porque eran un poco más antiguos, como si estuviera en otro ¿Tiempo?

Se animó a preguntar la fecha y año a una señora que pasaba por ahí para descubrir que efectivamente estaba en otro tiempo: 29 de junio de 2012.

Estaba completamente paralizado, aterrorizado, no entendía que pasaba y como llegó a 2012 ¿durmiendo? Ahora no estaba seguro si era correcto encontrarse con Makoto y los demás porque podría causar alguna alteración en el tiempo, problemas en el futuro, incluso algún universo alterno o algo de esas cosas que conocía por novelas de ciencia ficción pero la verdad era que no se podía comprobar y a la vez quería acudir a sus amigos para que lo ayuden a volver. Sin embargo las dudas de si estaba bien verlos o no lo carcomían por dentro, tal vez podría echar un vistazo sin ser descubierto porque recordaba que todos estaban finalizando la escuela intermedia o en primer año de preparatoria, él probablemente estaba en Australia. No recordaba con exactitud porque ya habían pasado varios años en su tiempo, no hizo cuentas exactas, estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, solo quería regresar de donde es antes que pasase algo malo. Sin saber a donde o que hacer se dirigío a Iwatobi, viajando gracias a gente amable que aceptó pagar pasaje hasta allí. No traía consigo nada de dinero y no tuvo otras alternativas más apresuradas que esa.

Al llegar encaminó apresuradamente a la preparatoria Iwatobi, era la hora del almuerzo, atinó a espiar que hacían su novio y amigo, los vio hablando normalmente como lo hacían siempre, encontrando a un Haru mucho más joven, con la misma forma de ser aunque un poco menos expresivo de lo que ya era.

Se le ocurrió esperar hasta el final de la clase para ir en busca de ellos, y cuando el momento llegó sólo continuo siguiéndolos muy por detrás sin que se dieran cuenta. Aún dudaba que hacer un encuentro genere algún peligro, y su yo probablemente estaba en Australia. Tampoco creyó correcto verse a si mismo. Quizás acuda a Sousuke luego, ahora estaba escabulléndose en casa de Haru sin que este se diera cuenta.

Como lo imaginó, sus padres no se encontraban y se dirigía al baño para relajarse en la tina. Haru casi no cambió su rutina a pesar de los años y eso a Rin le generaba un poco de ternura. Aunque no sabía donde era correcto esconderse antes que lo pillen, se metió en la habitación, debajo de la cama a esperar que Haru salga de la tina. Haru no había entrado aún y lo notó porque escuchó pasos saliendo del baño acercándose a la habitación.

Haru se quedó inmóvil en medio de la habitación en silencio, y Rin sin entender que ocurría empezó a temer que se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, por un momento olvidó que aquel era muy observador de su alrededor aunque no parezca y pescaba cualquier anomalía.

— _Nos has estado siguiendo desde hace rato. Sal del escondite o llamaré a la policía. No puedes entrar a una casa de contrabando._

Rin, impactado porque lo descubrieron, ya no tuvo otra opción y no le había dado tiempo de pensar en algún plan. Tuvo que salir de allí abajo a la vista de Haru, haciendo que este quede completamente en shock porque enseguida reconoció de quien se trataba.

— _Escucha Haru, se que va a sonar descabellado pero yo no soy Rin, él está en Australia. Soy Rin de otro tiempo ¿Notas mis facciones más de adulto? tengo más de 20 años. Se supone que no debes encontrarte conmigo, no aún. Y mierda, no debo decir nada sobre el futuro porque quizás sea un problema pero ahora no sé que hacer, no sé como volver a mi tiempo, no entiendo como llegué aquí en primer lugar... Por favor créeme._

Haru se acercó cauteloso llevando sus manos al rostro de Rin para tocarlo. Realmente era un Rin más adulto pero seguía confuso con lo que había dicho, no creía que existieran los viajes en el tiempo.

— _No digas nada a Makoto ni a nadie. Necesito que me ayudes, te lo suplico. —_ Se arrodilló y ocultando su rostro detrás de sus cabellos rojizos mirando al suelo, se mantuvo en silencio.

— _Me cuesta creerlo pero en todo caso hay algo que me pregunto:_ _tu... ¿Me sigues odiando en el futuro?_

Rin levantó la mirada algo confuso ¿Odiarlo? ¿Haru pensaba eso de él? Claro... por lo que había pasado de niños y luego todo lo que aún falta que pase hace que este Haru pensase de esa manera tan pesimista, que seguramente está extrañando a Rin desde el día en que se marchó. Haru se lo confesó no hace mucho y fue algo triste aunque a la vez hermoso porque comprobó que realmente había algo más que un sentimiento de amistad.

— _Nunca te odié en ningún tiempo. Pero de todas formas no soy tu Rin. D-digo el Rin de este tiempo. No puedo contar nada pero a pesar de el Rin que te encuentres en un futuro, tienes que recordar que él nunca te odió, es... complicado._

— _Volveré a ver a Rin..._

— _Quizás estuvo mal que lo dijera, pero si._

Haru no podía quitar ni un segundo la vista de Rin, notaba demasiado los rasgos maduros tanto físicos como psicológicos y era tan bonito como siempre lo recordó, aunque un poco más serio. Algo hacía que no dejase de sentirse atraído. Le propuso que vaya a darse una ducha para relajarse y mientras tanto él pensaría que hacer.

Se comprobó un poco afiebrado, su corazón estaba acelerado y seguía sorprendido por ver a Rin nuevamente _"¿Será que en el futuro volverá a insistirme para que nade con él a pesar de que ya no nado más hoy?"_ Se preguntaba un Haru lleno de emociones confusas que no lo dejaban entender que estaba pasando. Deseaba preguntarle tanto... más que todo sobre si aún seguía herido por esa vez que le ganó, pero claramente no iba a responderle. Así que esperó a que se terminara de duchar para hablar sobre su "llegada al pasado"

Rin volvió a la habitación mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla aún sin haberse vestido en la parte de arriba con su remera. Cuando volvió la mirada a Haru se dio cuenta que este estaba mirándolo lleno de emociones. Quizás con amor o deseo, o ambas, pero ya conocía mucho a Haru y entendía que cuando miraba así era porque algo le gustaba mucho. Incluso no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la ternura que le causaba ese Haru aún adolescente.

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —_ Preguntaba Haru un poco rojo y avergonzado.

— _Lo siento, es que verte mas jóven causa ternura._

Haru se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y se animó a decir algo de lo que percató. _—Pareces mucho menos tenso y auténtico que el Rin que me encontré hace un tiempo atrás._

Rin luchaba con esas ganas de soltar información, tenía que mantener su posición de misterio para no arriesgarse. No quiso hacer comentario sobre lo que dijo y cambió el tema para contarle su llegada a ese tiempo.

Le tomó varios minutos explicar todo y Haru aún pensando sobre el principio le preguntó donde se encontraba el reloj.

— _Pues lo tenía en el bolsillo pero ahora no est—_ el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo interrumpió y se miraron instantáneamente entendiendo con la mirada que no tenían que dejar que alguien más entrara.

— _¡Haru! Soy yo, Makoto._

Haru se dirigió hasta la puerta y lo atendió.

— _He venido para que repasemos sobre la clase de—_

— _Lo siento, hoy no puedo._

— _Pero habíamos quedado que... Haru... ¿Hay alguien contigo?_

Makoto lo leía perfectamente lo sabía. Decidió que lo correcto era decirle la verdad a medias para que no levante preocupación y sospechas.

— _Si, estoy con alguien. N-no puedo presentártelo, disculpa. Nos vemos mañana._

— _¡Haru! Espera no cierres la puerta, tengo algo que encontré en el suelo. Un reloj extraño mira._

— _Ah, eso es... S-solo entrégamelo. —_ Lo tomó rápido.

— _¡Haru! Esp—_ Finalizó la conversación sin dejar que terminase.

No sabía mentir tanto delante de Makoto, atinó a reaccionar de esa forma cerrando su puerta rápido. Mañana le pediría las disculpas correspondientes y contribuir algo más para no preocuparlo.

Volvió a la habitación ahora con el reloj en mano que seguramente Rin buscaba desesperado.

— _Que bueno, ese es justamente el reloj del que te hablaba._

Haru continuó pensando con detenimiento sobre eso e imaginó que tal vez si volvían al lugar de donde partió con el reloj, regresaría a su tiempo, hipótesis que Rin también estaba de acuerdo, aunque no descartaba que también el lugar para regresar tendría que ser en donde despertó, pero de todas formas probarían con una y si no funcionaba, irían a la otra.

Antes de partir rumbo a Tokyo, donde comenzó todo. Miraron con atención que Makoto ni nadie conocido que vivía por allí los viera salir juntos, incluso prestó a Rin una chaqueta suya que le quedaba bastante ajustada pero servía para que se tapase con la capucha más unos lentes de sol que también lo ayudaban a cubrirse por si alguien conocido los pillase. Ya estando en viaje, Rin se quitó los lentes y continuaron hasta destino.

— _¿Y qué? ¿Vives en Tokyo y por eso despertaste allí donde me has dicho?_

— _Haru... entiende que no puedo contestar preguntas con respecto al futuro._

— _El hecho de meter tu nariz en una línea temporal que no sea tuya ya cambia las cosas. O al menos así lo tengo entendido según leí._

— _No me asustes más de lo que ya estoy. De todas formas no te contaré nada._

— _Pero al menos dime algo que no sea sobre nosotros, como para creer que si eres Rin del futuro._

— _¿Aún dudas de la veracidad de esto? ¿O estás chantajeándome?_

— _Quizás ambas._

— _Supongo que cuando le pase esto a el Rin de aquí, lo sabrás._

— _Entonces lo recordaré muy bien._

Primero se detuvieron en el banco blanco que Rin comentó haber encontrado el extraño reloj, Haru se alejó lo suficiente como para no terminar por error viajando al futuro y dejó que Rin haga pruebas con el reloj o se siente allí a que pasase algo. Y estuvo bastantes minutos tratando de que algo ocurriese. No entendía bien como funcionaba la cosa de los viajes y menos con un reloj de mano que no convencía del todo que fuera un objeto con tal habilidad. Se impacientaba porque había probado de todo para que pasara algo ¿Será que antes de oscurecer y con gente a la vista no funcionaba? Movió las agujas, se lo metió en el bolsillo, se sentó con aquello puesto a esperar, pensó tal vez poniendo la hora aproximada en la que estuvo ahí volvería, pero nada pasaba. Así que después de un rato, Haru volvió acercarse allí y decirle que tal vez tendrían que ir en donde despertó, que no era momento todavía para desesperarse o llorar.

Luego de calmarse, Rin le entregó su reloj a Haru para que este lo siguiese observando y tratando de ayudar a buscar algún tipo de funcionamiento que tenga. Por el momento no era más que un reloj un tanto extravagante.

— _Tal vez lo mejor sea ajustarlo al horario actual. Mira parece descompuesto, la aguja del minutero se mueve mas lenta que la del horario, eso es extraño, podría ser malo. Hay que ajustarlo._

Era acertado lo que Haru decía, al menos eso creyeron luego de ajustarlo porque volvió a su curso normal.

Llegando a la casa, se detuvieron a pensar en como hacer para entrar si era claro que había inquilinos dentro de ella. No estaba bien entrar así de repente como si fueran ladrones y tampoco podían arriesgarse a contar a más gente sobre lo que ocurría. Tampoco es como si les fueran a creer tal disparate.

— _Vamos Haru, no seas miedoso. Solo veremos si hay alguien y si no hay nadie, nos escabullimos dentro hasta que pueda viajar. Hace unas horas estuve allí y por lo que vi no había nadie, tal vez están trabajando._

— _Olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo._

— _Te propongo algo: pruebo yo y luego de vigilar que no haya nadie entras tú ¿Te parece?_

— _De acuerdo, entra y trata de intentar viajar en el tiempo. Si veo que tardas demasiado iré a ver si ya te has ido._

La puerta de entrada resultó estar sin llave, justo como Rin la dejó antes de partir. Entró a la casa y exploró todos los ambientes para chequear que no haya nadie. Parecía que los que vivían allí estaban todavía en su horario laboral, así que aprovechó a volver a la habitación donde despertó y tratar de hacer algún truco con el reloj para que funcione.

Otra vez el resultado luego de intentarlo todo fue el mismo, nada. Se sentó sobre la punta de la cama, preocupado, asustado, pensando en si su Haru lo estará buscando, si el tiempo transcurrido allí era el mismo que en donde estaba y que haría si nunca volvía ¿A qué recurrir? ¿A quién?

Para Haru ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para ir a comprobar. Al entrar y buscarlo las habitaciones, se topó con él. Viendo que estaba apoyando los codos en sus piernas, agarrándose el rostro, preocupado, con ganas de llorar. Haru deseaba no verlo sufrir así, pensando en algo que ayude.

— _Momento... ¿Y si esperas a que sea la misma hora de cuando llegaste aquí y te dormiste? Tal vez funcione en ese momento, al menos es la única esperanza._

Rin continuó en silencio algo confuso, no sabía que decir, tal vez si era la última esperanza, pero como lidiarían con la gente que llegara a su casa y los encuentren, no sabían. A Haru le molestaba demasiado verlo sufrir, le recordaba cuando lo hirió en aquella competencia, entonces no quería que se sintiese así este Rin, otra vez no. Intentaba hacer que se tranquilizara, se animó a acariciar su cabello, sin aportar palabras.

Sentir esa caricia para Rin fue aliviante, pero no evitaba extrañar a su Haru ¿Y si lo perdía para siempre y tenía que ver en este tiempo como un Rin que no era él era feliz hasta su misma edad y se iba? También pensaba en como se sentiría ese Haru de abandonado porque su pareja desapareció sin decir nada para siempre, quedando como el peor novio del mundo.

Rin tironeó a el Haru que lo estaba acariciando para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo, porque justo estaba pensando en él pero a la vez no era él, algo complejo que no debía explicar a ese Haru, así que se mantuvo en esa posición, aguantando las ganas de llorar y lo miraba, lo acariciaba y volvía a abrazarlo. Haru no entendía que pasaba con él, sabía que era porque estaba preocupado de no poder volver. Lo que no entendía era porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima y luego de varios minutos, empezó a sentirse avergonzado. Se sentó a su lado dejando que Rin se apoye en él a esperar llegar "la hora de partida" para ver si funcionaba.

Todavía faltaba demasiado, casi una parte de la noche. Eran las 23:30 y Rin se durmió según recordaba casi a las tres. Sin embargo, la espera se hacía leve estando juntos y aunque mucho no hablaran, se recostaron a esperar que el momento llegase.

Y solo pasó una hora desde que llegaron allí.

— _Esto es más lento de lo que parece. Lo que me extraña es que la gente que vive aquí no haya llegado._

— _Si a mi también, tal vez es una señal de buena suerte ¿No crees Haru?_

— _Puede ser._

— _Además que estar aquí contigo me reconforta bastante._

— _Es un principio de cumpleaños extraño, pero aún así, me alegra... estar contigo también._

Rin se sentó en la cama otra vez ahora exaltado. Se sentía más que el peor novio del mundo. No solo pasó todo un día sin saber de Haru, sino que ya era 30 de Junio y seguro que allí en su tiempo ya era cumpleaños de su novio, pero él no podía ser el primero en felicitarlo porque no estaba allí. Su reacción a esto se limitó a saludar a el único Haru que tenía a su lado.

— _Rin, desde que te he dicho que es mi cumpleaños solo luces más deprimido._

— _Lo siento, es que estar aquí me desespera, necesito volver. Pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso no puedo darte un regalo, no tengo tiempo ni dinero aquí._

— _Me conformo con que al menos un Rin me haya saludado en alguno de mis muchos cumpleaños. Y sabes... ya que eres del futuro, podría confesarte algo y le dejaré que el resto se encargue el Haru del futuro de explicártelo. No tendría valor para decírselo al Rin actual, se que debe estar herido por mi culpa..._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes algo más? ¡Dime! ¡Explícate por favor!_

Haru le confesó algo que no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero que le causó demasiadas ganas de querer besarlo. Haru jóven era mucho más ingenuo que el que conocía y eso por algún motivo le encantaba.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta de parte de Rin, para ver si le decía que ya lo sabía o si le causaba sorpresa, o alguna reacción que haga entender mejor que pasaba desde la otra parte. Le había dicho que sentía una fuerte atracción por él y que no sabía si era amor, pero por las dudas lo confesaba.

Rin soltó una pequeña risa que hizo a Haru sonrojarse mucho más de lo común, así que para no levantar alguna sospecha de que eso claramente lo sabía, le respondió.

— _Eso deberías decírselo a tu Rin... yo no puedo opinar, pero sabes, te contaré un secreto que espero no le digas a absolutamente nadie, ni a mi mismo de este tiempo: Rin es bisexual, al menos yo si lo soy. —_ Rió un poco y volvió a recostarse al lado suyo.

Haru no estaba pensando lo suficiente porque escucharlo reír lo hacía demasiado feliz, mirarlo hacía que su mente quede en blanco pero con miles de emociones encendidas y tocarlo... no sabía que podía pasar con él si lo hacía, por el momento se conformaba con tenerlo así de cerca, que llamó también su atención porque a Rin no le incomodaba acostarse a su lado ¿Será el efecto de ya ser un hombre más adulto? Quizás más tarde sacaría conclusiones. Ahora necesitaba procesar lo que este dijo ¿Acaso eso había sido una especie de esperanza para motivar a Haru? ¿Por qué le contaba esto? Quizás el Haru del futuro ¿Se le había confesado? Era imposible pensar en algo así cuando estaba claro que entre Rin y él había una tensión y rivalidad inamovible a que pasase a otra cosa. Quizás este Rin era de otra línea temporal donde algo diferente ocurría y no eran tan rivales como él bien sabía. Pero no podía pensar mucho en ello, solo esperar varios años para comprobar si todo eso era real.

— _No sé que decir al respecto pero supongo que tendré que esperar. —_ Contestó algo rápido y volviendo su mirada a la derecha, contrario a Rin para que no note que toda la conversación que estaban teniendo le avergonzaba mucho.

— _Vaya, se nota que eres muy inocente aún Haru._

— _Lo soy ¿Y? ¿Algún problema con eso?_

— _Hasta cuando te enojas eres inocente, incluso generas ternura. —_ Volvió a reír esta vez a carcajadas sin poder detenerse por más que Haru le dijera que pare o que ya no era gracioso con las mejillas quemándole.

Al no lograr que se detenga, reaccionó a lo primero que se cruzó en la mente para hacerlo callar: se subió encima de este apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Rin, poniendo una expresión intimidante, frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Rin se calmó enseguida quedando petrificado, mirando a Haru en esa posición. De repente se sentía cargado de emociones fuertes que solo hacían que sus ganas de besarlo aumenten, sobretodo por tenerlo tan pegado a él, haciendo que se excite, cosa que Haru no pasó desapercibida volviendo a sentirse más avergonzado que quizás nunca antes en su vida al saber que esa parte de Rin estaba así por causa suya.

Quiso salirse de arriba suyo porque ya había cumplido con la misión de hacerlo callar pero cuando intentó levantar sus brazos, Rin se los tomó e hizo que rápidamente cambiaran de posición. Ahora era él quien estaba arriba de Haru, mirándolo y sosteniéndose de sus brazos. Y sin poder aguantar más, decidió besarlo. Después de todo, Haru era Haru, eso no contaba como engaño.

El beso se prolongó mas de lo que esperaban y se intensificó lo suficiente para que ambos se sintieran excitados, con un deseo que crecía y estar en una habitación solos no los ayudaba a detenerse. Rin no se aguantó y acarició el cuerpo de Haru por debajo de la remera, llegando a rozar a propósito, sus pequeños pezones haciéndolo soltar un pequeño jadeo.

Luego de eso Rin se detuvo e hizo a un lado de él mirando al otro lado, arrepentido. No debía hacer aquello, no estaba bien aprovecharse, y le pidió disculpas. Haru también se disculpó, se sentía igual de culpable que él, estaba disfrutando y ni siquiera sabía si ese Rin tenía pareja o si era correcto que al ser de otro tiempo se junten demasiado.

Rin se giró esta vez para encontrarse en un frente a frente, aún seguía esa voluntad de querer más, que no dejaba calmarse. Quería seguir besándolo un poco más, al menos para pasar el tiempo así. Entendía bien que Haru se sentía igual pero no podía forzarlo. Tampoco había por parte de Haru quejas o resistencias.

— _Rin... si quieres solo un poco más, no te detendré._

Palabras suficientes para hacer que Rin se volviera a lanzar encima de él, esta vez más desesperado, a besarlo igual de intenso e incluso atacar a su cuello hasta dejarle pequeñas mordidas que solo hacían a Haru aferrarse a él, rodeando la espalda con sus brazos y hacer que siga así.

Besó cada parte de su rostro, su cuello, y se animó a quitarle la parte de arriba para seguir besando por toda esa zona, haciendo que Haru se estremezca y desee más. Pero era un poco más y ya. Cruzar el límite estaba fuera de su alcance porque a pesar de que era su Haru, en ese tiempo aún no era suyo.

— _Lo siento Haru, paremos aquí. Voy a terminar por enloquecer y no debo cruzar el límite._

— _Apuesto lo que sea que el Haru del futuro sabe de esto y no lo dice porque obviamente es vergonzoso. Debes preguntarle si es que... te hablas o te encuentras con él en algún momento, cuando vuelvas._

— _¡Es cierto, lo debe de saber! Pero eres varios años menor y..._

— _Y no me importa... p-puede contar como regalo de cumpleaños para mi ya que no tienes dinero para uno y el Rin de este tiempo jamás va a estar conmigo ahora, está muy lejos y se ha olvidado de mi..._

¿Cómo podía explicarle que nunca fue así? Le dolía ver a un Haru que no conocía lo que estaba pasando Rin, uno que ni siquiera tenía idea lo que significaba en su vida, que nunca dejó de pensar en él ni un solo día y que solo ansiaba el momento de volver a nadar a su lado. Pero no le correspondía decirlo, así que tal vez ceder a su petición era una especie de respuesta indirecta a todo ese dolor que cargaban ambos y que aún faltaba para que sea resuelto. Tenía que esperar pero antes de que pasara, podía entregarle una alegría.

No dijo nada y volvió a besarlo con pasión, se dejó llevar una vez más por el deseo y esta vez no se detendría. Le quitó todas las prendas observando a un Haru en máximo esplendor inocente, rojo y excitado.

Ya conocía a Haru así, era una vista tan hermosa de la que nunca se cansaba, una faceta de Haru única y tener ese privilegio lo sentía poderoso. Sabía que él quería hacerlo, lo entendía perfectamente, lo leía y se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, pero ¿Debía? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Si simplemente era un sueño algo lúcido por que no disfrutarlo? Rin ya no quería vivir con arrepentimientos en su vida, de hecho, quería vivir a pleno y no se quería ir sin cumplirle un capricho justamente a Haru y de paso, darse un gusto él. Sea el Haru del pasado, o el Haru del presente o incluso del futuro, sentía que le correspondía de alguna manera, que tenía que acceder a esa petición y disfrutarlo lo más que se pueda. Si más adelante habría consecuencias, las asumiría. Ya no estaba en edad de escapar de sus errores, así que simplemente aceptó, lo hizo.

El mejor encuentro sexual que pudo tener Haru hasta el momento era ese. Fue su primera vez e increíblemente había estado demasiado bien. Comprobó que ese Rin adulto tenía la experiencia suficiente como para dejarlo satisfecho y hacerlo feliz. Sintió envidia de pensar en la persona o personas que se acostaban con él en aquella línea temporal y más sabiendo que algo así con su Rin no llegaría a pasar jamás, o eso cree. Como desearía que volviera a visitarlo alguna otra vez pero la verdad, eso era imposible. Incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez era él quien estaba soñando todo esto. Aún no creía lo que pasaba y sentía un poco de miedo por el hecho de no encontrar explicación lógica. Sin embargo allí seguía al lado de Rin, desnudos y recostados juntos, después de una experiencia tan placentera, reconfortante, inesperada y sensacional que claramente ninguno olvidaría.

Rin no se arrepintió para nada, incluso la sensación deprimente de saber que era el cumpleaños de Haru y no estaba allí o del temor a no verlo nunca más se redujo porque extrañamente en ese Haru sentía exactamente lo mismo. No era un clon, era él. Él de joven pero aún así el auténtico Haru, su Haru. Como si nunca hubiese viajado en el tiempo, como un puente donde cruzando al otro lado te encontraras con lo mismo, yendo al mismo destino.

Acariciaba el cabello de Haru mientras este dormía, pensando en lo último que dijo minutos antes de dormirse _"Tu aroma no puedo olvidarlo, es como el Rin que conozco. Realmente eres él"_ Faltaba media hora para que el momento de ir llegase. No quería despertarlo para despedirse, lo veía durmiendo tan pacífico sobre uno de sus brazos que el hecho de observarlo así y deseando que pronto se encuentre con el otro Rin así como él anhelaba volver con su Haru, lo hacía sentir relajado y conforme sin tener que recurrir a una despedida porque lo volvería a ver sin necesidad de viajes en el tiempo.

Su preciado Haru nunca dejó de pertenecerle en ningún tiempo...

Despertó dando un brinco de la cama, asustado pensando que se le pasó la hora en que tenía que "preparar el reloj para el viaje" por quedarse dormido. Ya era de mañana, no había un Haru joven a su lado, estaba vestido y la habitación era la suya. Se detuvo un momento a pensar que estaba pasando ¿Fue un sueño? No lo sabía con certeza, el reloj que encontró estaba allí, justo al lado del velador, y lo tomó para corroborar que en verdad lo había encontrado y llevado hasta su casa. Pero antes de seguir pensando en lo que pasó, tenía que saludar a Haru por su cumpleaños aunque sea tarde, lo necesitaba. Además de contarle el extraño sueño bien realista.

Corrió a velocidad hasta la cocina y allí estaba, era su Haru, su casa de siempre y estaba preparando desayuno para dos.

— _¡Haru, eres tú!—_ No le dio tiempo a responder porque lo besó de la emoción. Lo echaba de menos. Luego retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás para felicitarlo honestamente. _—Feliz cumpleaños, estoy muy feliz de que existas, de que estés conmigo y que sigas tu sueño._

— _Gracias Rin pero... ¿Te ocurre algo? Te comportas como cuando... te vas y nos volvemos a ver en un tiempo. Pero ahora ya no es tan así, vivimos juntos y si viajamos lo hacemos mayormente juntos ¿Entonces?_

— _¡Si! No sabes lo que me pasó. Tuve un sueño muy loco que se sintió de lo más real y por momentos pensé que nunca volvería aquí pero desperté y... ¿Haru? ¿Por qué... miras así?_

Haru ya no estaba prestando al cien por ciento atención de lo que Rin decía. Estaba con la mirada abrillantada y pensamientos absortos hacia lo que Rin traía consigo en su mano derecha. Comenzó a palidecer.

— _¡¿D-de donde rayos sacaste eso Rin?!_

— _Lo encontré en don... —_ No continuó e hizo un salto precipitado a una pregunta. _—Espera ¿Lo conoces? ¡Lo conoces! Entonces no era un sue—_

— _¡Contéstame la pregunta! ¿Cómo obtuviste ese reloj? ¿Acaso tu has...?_

Todo concordaba. Haru ya había pasado por eso, conocía el reloj y la historia, tuvo un encuentro con él de esa forma y por eso no pudo nunca explicarle con quien había sido su primer encuentro sexual, como si estuviera perfectamente armado a que pasase así, para que nada lo estropease. Por eso sentía que el viaje en el tiempo no hacía diferencia de sentimientos con "el otro Haru", fue real.

— _Si te lo digo Haru, no lo creerías ¿O si?_

 _Fín._

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Si, yo otra vez (? Quería comentarles que hice este one-shot porque noto el fandom algo muerto y AMO Free, tanto así que se me ocurrió hacer algo. Incluso estoy preparando un fanfic RinHaru pero ni voy por la mitad. En resumen, quiero decir que espero que otras personas se animen a escribir de la ship que sea o no sé, al menos hacer memes sobre Free, cosas que revivan al fandom o al menos para que la espera hasta el 2020 no se haga tan larga xDDD**

 **Y lo más importante: los-as que leen esto hasta el final ¡Muchas gracias! espero que les haya gustado. Bye ~**


End file.
